


Jasmintee

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Oneshot spielt ziemlich am Anfang der Serie, und erzählt, wie Juliette zufällig in Rosalees Laden landet, und sie so kennenlernt, bevor Nick das tut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasmintee

Juliette flieht. Natürlich flieht sie nicht wirklich, würde es selbst niemals so nennen – um Himmels Willen, sie _liebt_ Nick doch, oder? - aber im Prinzip ist ihr plötzlicher Aufbruch genau das: Eine Flucht.

Mit einem Klicken fällt die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss und sie bleibt erst mal auf der Schwelle stehen und atmet tief durch. Nick folgt ihr nicht, natürlich. Was sollte er auch sagen? Darin ist er ja so unheimlich schlecht in letzter Zeit, im reden. Was zur Hölle ist nur los mit ihm? Irgend etwas auf der Arbeit, bestimmt, aber sie wusste ja eigentlich schon immer, dass Polizist nicht gerade der einfachste Job ist, dass ihm manche Fälle etwas näher gehen, und dennoch – so weit, dass er ihr Sachen verheimlicht oder sie gar anlügt, war es noch nie gewesen. Sie ist es einfach leid, und deshalb muss sie jetzt einfach raus.

Ein wenig außer Atem hastet sie durch die Straßen, versucht, schneller zu laufen als die Gedanken, die sich immer lauter in ihr Bewusstsein drängen. Die Beziehung zu Nick war doch immer so perfekt gewesen! Ihre Freunde hatten sich manchmal sogar ein bisschen darüber lustig gemacht, dass ihre Zweisamkeit eigentlich die reinste Bilderbuch-Idylle war, und Juliette hatte einfach mitgelacht, sich freuend, anscheinend den letzten perfekten Mann auf Erden gefunden zu haben.  
Doch dann – immer mehr Ausflüchte, Unwahrheiten, viel- und nichtssagendes Schweigen ...  
Sie kann nicht mehr, ist einfach zu erschöpft. Am liebsten würde sie sich einfach auf den Boden sinken lassen und schlafen, nach 100 Jahren kann Nick sie ja wieder wachküssen, sofern er denn will.

Sie hat gar nicht darauf geachtet, wohin sie läuft, und plötzlich steht sie vor einem Laden, der ihr so noch nie aufgefallen ist. „Exotic Tea & Fine Spices“ verkündet das Schild an der Tür und für fast eine volle Minute steht Juliette nur da. Irgendwas in ihr drängt sie, einfach hineinzugehen – die Worte klingen nach Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit, nach einer mentalen Auszeit. Bestimmt wird es da drin gut riechen, überlegt sie sich, und vielleicht fände sie nach ein bisschen Stöbern wieder geistig zu sich. Also drückt sie die Tür auf und sofort schlägt ihr Wärme entgegen und ein Duft, der sie ein wenig an losen Kräutertee erinnert. Ein Glöckchen läutet und aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens verkündet eine freundliche Frauenstimme: „Ich komme sofort!“

Juliette betritt den Laden und sieht sich staunend um. Die Regale aus dunklem, schweren Holz hätten drückend wirken können, verströmen aber nur ein schön altmodisches Flair und die vielen Gläser und Flaschen, gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Dingen, wirken irgendwie verzaubert.  
Fast scheut sie sich, näher zu treten und die Wunder, die sich ihr bieten, genauer zu betrachten.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“, ertönt jetzt an der Theke eine Stimme. Dort war eine Frau aufgetaucht, deren Lächeln so offen und ehrlich wirkt, dass sie Juliette sofort sympathisch ist. Sie hat langes, braunes Haar, große und irgendwie schüchterne Augen und trägt eine Strickjacke mit einer Art Norwegermuster. Eine modische Entscheidung, die nicht unbedingt Juliettes Geschmack trifft, doch in das Ambiente dieses Ladens, der sowieso wirkt, als käme er aus einer anderen Zeit, einer fremden Welt, passt sie irgendwie.

„Nein, nein, ich schaue mich nur um!“, winkt Juliette ab, doch gleich darauf kommt ihr ein Gedanke. „Das heißt, warten Sie – der Geruch hier erinnert mich irgendwie an Kräutertee und an der Tür steht, Sie verkaufen welchen, was haben Sie denn da?“ Die Frau an der Theke lacht und dieses Lachen hat etwas an sich, dass Juliette sofort leichter ums Herz wird. „Zunächst einmal nenn' mich doch Rosalee! Ich bin keine große Anhängerin von allzu viel Förmlichkeit. Und was den Tee betrifft, den habe ich zwar, mache es meinen Kunden damit aber nicht so leicht, denn sie müssen – oder eher dürfen – sich ihre Mischung selbst zusammenstellen.“ Neugierig tritt Juliette näher: „Was heißt das? Haben Sie...entschuldige, hast du hier diverse Kräuter, an denen ich zur Probe rieche, oder wie funktioniert das? Oh, ich bin übrigens Juliette!“ Sie streckt der Frau ihre Hand in, erst zu spät fällt ihr ein, dass das ja auch seine sehr formelle Geste ist, doch Rosalee ergreift sie ohne zu zögern.  
„So ähnlich, ja“, antwortet sie. „Allerdings ein wenig mehr auf die persönlichen Bedürfnisse der Kunden abgestimmt – ich glaube, dass alle Sorten von Kräutern und andere Bestandteile von Tee eine bestimmte Wirkung haben und danach suche ich sie aus. Gibt es denn in deinem Leben zur Zeit körperliche oder emotionale Unwohlheiten, die du mit dem Tee ausgleichen möchtest?“  
Juliette überlegt. Das klingt fast schon esoterisch und fällt somit so gar nicht in ihren Glaubensbereich, doch die Atmosphäre des Ladens und Rosalee, die nicht im Geringsten so wirkt, als wolle sie sie über den Tisch ziehen, bringen sie schließlich dazu, zögernd zu nicken.  
„Ja, da wäre schon etwas ... mir geht es zur Zeit nicht besonders gut, emotional meine ich. Ich bin oft gestresst und-“ Sie schweigt.

Rosalee sieht etwas besorgt aus, aber Juliette zögert noch. Wie viel kann sie einer völlig fremden Frau anvertrauen? Allerdings wirkt Rosalee nicht fremd. Nein, auch nicht so, als habe Juliette sie schon einmal gesehen, aber irgendwie scheint sie eine tief in ihr verwurzelte Sehnsucht nach Irgendetwas aufzugreifen.  
Inzwischen sieht Rosalee sie nicht mehr abwartend an – es liegt nicht in ihrer Natur, Leute zu etwas zu drängen – sondern ist um die Theke herumgekommen und zu einer Art hohen Holzkommode mit vielen kleinen Schubladen gelaufen.

Zielsicher zieht sie eine davon auf und nimmt eine Metalldose heraus. „Das Allheilmittel bei jeder Art von Unruhe, die sich ja oft auch auf das körperliche Wohlempfinden auswirken kann, wäre ja Kamillentee, möchtest du einmal riechen?“ Sie hält Juliette die Dose unter die Nase, doch die verzieht unwillig das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, Kamillentee hat mir meine Mutter früher immer gemacht, wenn ich krank war! Den nehme ich lieber nicht, da muss ich ja bei jedem Schluck an Magen-Darm-Grippe denken...“ Sie lächelt entschuldigend, hoffentlich ist Rosalee jetzt nicht beleidigt. Irgendwie rührt es Juliette, wie sie sich solche Mühe macht. Außerdem hat sie etwas an sich, dass sie unweigerlich sympathisch macht, so höflich und freundlich wie sie ist. Solche Menschen trifft man heutzutage nicht mehr so oft! Unweigerlich ertappt Juliette sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Rosalee sicher kein Mensch ist, der mit Lügen und Ausflüchten um sich wirft, wie Nick es zur Zeit tut. Gleich darauf fragt sie sich, wie es wohl dazu kam, dass sie plötzlich wildfremde Frauen mit ihrem Freund vergleicht. Verwirrt schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Rosalee, die ihre Gedanken ja glücklicherweise nicht mitbekommen hat. „Ja...das heißt, eigentlich nicht, zur Zeit ist bei mir gar nichts in Ordnung“, stolpern die Worte plötzlich aus Juliettes Mund, ehe sie weiß, wie ihr geschieht. Erschrocken sieht sie Rosalee an, doch die scheint von ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch nicht unangenehm berührt zu sein, sondern wartet ab, dass Juliette weiter spricht. „Es ist so ...“, sie vermeidet den Augenkontakt zu der anderen, wie peinlich war das denn, hier einfach so rumzujammern, aber da hat sich einiges schon viel zu lange in ihr angestaut. „Mein Freund treibt mich zur Zeit in den Wahnsinn. Jahrelang waren wir das 'perfekte Paar', so nannten es jedenfalls unsere Freunde, aber jetzt?! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass jedes Wort, dass er sagt, eine Lüge ist, dass ich gar keine Fragen zu stellen brauche, weil aus seinem Mund sowieso nur Ausreden kommen. Nein, ich glaube ja nicht einmal, dass er mich betrügt oder so, ich denke eher, es hat etwas mit seinem Job zu tun, aber trotzdem – wenn er Probleme hat, und sie nicht mir anvertrauen kann, wem denn dann?“  
Das alles hat sie schnell herausgebracht, will all den Ärger nicht mehr in sich behalten. Nun kommt sie zum Stillstand und atmet tief durch. Es hat gut getan, loszuwerden, was sie so bedrückt, sie kann auf ein Mal verstehen, warum Leute sich Therapiesitzungen leisten. Nur dass die Atmosphäre in diesem Laden bestimmt um einiges heimeliger ist, als im Büro eines Gesprächstherapeuten.

Rosalee schweigt immer noch, scheint darüber nachzudenken, was als Antwort angebracht wäre. Schließlich lächelt sie scheu und zieht eine andere Schublade auf. „Ich denke, du brauchst etwas, dass dir ein gutes Gefühl vermittelt, dich einfach wieder von innen froh werden lässt, sodass dir äußere Probleme nicht so viel anhaben können. Riech' mal daran!“  
Sie hält Juliette die Metalldose entgegen und diese senkt ihren Kopf darüber. Es riecht ... _wunderbar_. Irgendwie nach Blumen, nach Frühling. Nach einem Neuanfang.  
„Wundervoll!“, seufzt Juliette und zieht den Duft tief ein. „Was ist das?“  
„Jasmintee. Mein Allheilmittel, wenn ich traurig bin – bei diesem Geruch kann man nicht lange unglücklich sein.“  
„Oh ja, das ist perfekt!“ Immer noch schnuppernd schließt Juliette genießerisch die Augen.  
„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich uns gleich eine Kanne davon kochen...also, wenn du es nicht eilig hast.“  
„Nein, das klingt toll!“ Juliette strahlt begeistert, ihre düstere Stimmung ist fast vollkommen verflogen, verdrängt von dieser Aura aus fröhlicher Gelassenheit, die Rosalee umgibt.

Wenig später sitzen sie in einem Raum im hinteren Bereich des Ladens und der blumige Duft des Tees erfüllt das ganze Zimmer. Mit beiden Händen hältt Juliette sich an ihrer Tasse fest und lässt die Wärme von ihren Fingerspitzen aus ihren ganzen Körper durchdringen. Ab und zu sieht sie zu Rosalee hinüber. Auch die wirkt recht entspannt, nur ist ihr deutlich anzumerken, dass sie mit halbem Ohr immer auf ein Klingeln der Türglocke lauscht. Natürlich, es kann ja jeden Moment ein Kunde kommen.

Von spontanem Mut und einem neuartigen Gefühl ergriffen legt Juliette ihre Hand auf die der anderen. „Stress' dich nicht – selbst wenn jetzt jemand kommt, ich bin sowieso dafür, dass wir uns noch viel öfter sehen!“

Wie groß ist ihre Erleichterung als Rosalee ihre Hand nicht wegzieht, sondern ihr wieder ein schüchternes, aber sehr glückliches Lächeln schenkt.


End file.
